


One Word

by RectifiedPear



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Short, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Master Frown never expected a name to bother him so much.





	One Word

A name was a stupid thing with most beings in the land having stupid names. They were often silly, frilly, full of positivity, or puns. Even his roommate was guilty of such foolishness, his name, Brock, was bro and rock and sounded like a name for someone resembling a golem. Only Frown's name was shining and stood out. 

He was the master of frowns, the king of scowls, the champion of curse words. A bold being to stand up among the land of sparkles and glitter that made up Unikingdom was annoying and a blight upon his senses.

So why did his chest tighten whenever she was around? Why did she make him riled up and angry? Her presence normally made Master Frown quick to snap and bitter. Brock had caught onto these responses, and begun to say her name or even lie and say she was in the area.

A frustration was building in him. The urge to confront Unikitty and demand she quit this game, stop smiling in his face. She was a pain, a _royal_ pain, and one day he'd dethrone her. 

“Hey, broo~oo, Unikitty's here.” 

He shot a glare at Brock, and rubbed his side. “Yeah, right.”

“No, seriously.”

“I'm not falling for it this time, Brock.”

His companion laughed, but the sound was encapsulated by the pink hybrid's overly cheery, “Hiiiii Master Frown!”

“Bail!” 

He took off, leaving Brock to deal with her.

“After you, dude. Hi, Unikitty!” 

He didn't stay to hear her reply. Nor see her dumb face. His stomach did flips as he fled as fast as he could. One day, he'd show her. One day she'd no longer torment him. For now, Master Frown cursed her dumb cute ears, fluffy tail, happy positive attitude, and those big eyes.


End file.
